


1919

by ichdeutscher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Robb Stark, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Stark, Lies, London, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Era, Obsession, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Prostitution, Sexual Repression, Underage Sex, World War I, pastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: Jon leaves the shires of England and comes to London in search of excitement and opportunity. He meets ex-soldier Robb who shows him another way to live.Or, the story of how Jon became the most famous lover in all of London.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Jon Snow, Jaime Lannister/Robb Stark, Jaime Lannister/Robb Stark/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Jon Snow, Stannis Baratheon/Robb Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. 1.

“She’s a beautiful girl, Jon. It’s time for you to stop all the childishness and marry her. Honestly, what more can I say about it? You have to buckle down and marry her.”

I carefully placed the spoon down, next to the bowl. I looked up at my father. He was a good man and he was a man that always did right by his family, no matter the situation. Before the war, he and I had gotten on like an estate on fire. Now, a year after the end of the war, he and I just couldn’t seem to get along. First, he wanted me to do some time in the navy like he did (which I promptly refused) and now he was badgering me to marry some girl that I had only met once. 

“She’s not that beautiful, father.” I responded curtly. It wasn’t really true, either. Jeyne was a nice looking girl, not particularly striking nor was she a word class sort of beauty, but she was certainly a rose that a gentleman would decorate his home with.

My eldest little sister gasped and her mouth hung open. “I’ll have you know that Jeyne is a very good friend of mine. She is a beautiful girl and she speaks very highly of you. You really could do a lot worse than her.”

I rolled my eyes. I didn’t care who had an opinion about it. I refused to marry her. Beyond that, her family was full of mindless sycophants trying to get ahead and using her to do it. Poor girl. She probably had dreams and aspirations, things that she wanted to do besides being a wife. Especially not being a wife to a man that didn’t even like her. Maybe that would be a good excuse not to marry her. So I tried it, “She’s only saying that because she doesn’t know any better. She’s probably a suffragette in hiding.”

Of course, a comment like that would naturally enrage Sansa, but Arya spoke before Sansa could voice her dilapidated opinion. “She’s not a suffragist. I know what suffragists talk like, sound like, act like and she’s just not it.” Of course with Arya being Arya, she couldn’t leave it at that. “However, if she had any brains she would be a suffragette.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, “Some of us are ladies and aren’t concerned about the latest fads. I will always respect husband.”

I just shook my head. Rickon countered, “Don’t you have to get a husband to respect one?”

That made me laugh. Then, my father cleared his throat in a way that meant “shut up”. Then he began to speak again, “Rickon, apologize to your sister.”

Rickon could be wild, yes, but he would never expressly disobey father. “Sorry.” He muttered.

Then father turned to me again. “Jon, tell me, what is the crux of your issue with Miss Poole?”

I sighed and decided to be honest. Well, partly honest. “I’m just not prepared yet. There’s so much that I want to see, that I want to do. I want to be gifted with the opportunity of a life and a life where I can go out into the world and grab it by the horns. I don’t want to marry Jeyne or any girl a second before then.”

My father made an indeterminable face and then remarked. “Believe it or not, I know what you mean. I was only 19 when I married your mother (may she rest in peace) and it was not at all what I wanted, but I did it.”

I knew that if my father was telling me a story about his past, he was going to relent and let me be. “But father, it’s not the same thing and I think you know that. Don’t you?”

His eyes snapped over at me and the entire family went completely silent. He stared at me, scanning my face up and down, deciding on what his answer would be. “I know it.”

I felt a smile grow across my face. I then quietly asked, “So does this mean that you won’t make me marry her?”

“Jon, you’ll still have to marry her.” My heart sank. He continued, “But you said you wanted to live and experience life before you marry and I agree. I’ll make arrangements for you to go to London for a few months. You’ll sow your wild oats there and then you’ll come back here and you’ll marry Jeyne. Does that sound fair to you?”

Not exactly the answer I was hoping for, but it was certainly a start. “I think that’s fair enough. Thank you father.”

He gave me a firm nod in response. We were finally in agreeance once more. 

I arrived in London the following month. I hadn’t been very far outside of Northamptonshire before and I had only been to London once before. I was going to stay at Lord Jeor Mormont’s estate in Hampstead. It wasn’t quite what I had been hoping for; I had envisioned the bright lights of Piccadilly or maybe the scandal and beauty of Belgravia, but Hampstead was just … leafy. But of course, beggars can’t be choosers and so I would take what I received and I would smile about it.

Lord Mormont’s estate wasn’t what you would call large, nor was it what you would call beautiful. It appeared to be no more prestigious than any other country estate I’d seen in Northamptonshire, but it was in London and because of that and that only, I would make allowances. The chap who drove me to the estate handled my bags and I was escorted through the main door. As was the custom, the staff was lined up in the entrance hall to greet guests. I, of course, did not engage in conversation with them, but I gave them all a subtle nod of solidarity. 

“Master Jon Stark, it’s my pleasure to have you.” Lord Mormont appeared from literally nowhere and I turned to him and shook his hand. “Thank you for welcoming me, sir. It is truly my pleasure.”

“Shall we take the air in the garden? Or would you prefer a shoot? I keep an indecent amount of pheasant on the grounds.”

As boring as that all sounded, I decided that I was going to leave and see the city myself and catch up with Lord Mormont later. “While that all sounds enticing beyond measure, I have a friend waiting for me in Mayfair and I was hoping to have a spot of tea and maybe have a lovely night out.” It wasn’t entirely a lie; I did hope to have a spot of tea and I wouldn’t have minded having a lovely night out either. However, I didn’t have any friends yet, but I was sure that I would make some, sooner or later. Fingers crossed for sooner.

I was a little worried for Lord Mormont’s response, most of the men from his generation weren’t pleased about boys my age telling them what we would do, but he just smiled at me. “Naturally, my boy, naturally. That’s all well and fine, it’s good for boys your age to spend time out on your own. We’ll breakfast tomorrow, then?”

I nodded, “Yes, I’d like that very much.” That wasn’t particularly true either, but I was getting increasingly good at lying and it was becoming a secret passion of mine and I wasn’t sure that it was a bad thing.

He smiled again and then handed me his cane. “Here take it. It’s a fine stick, I promise you it is. You’ll look very dapper in that attire with this cane.”

Despite my objections to using a cane for walking in leisure, he was damn right. It was a gorgeous stick. Usually, I would first attempt to fake humility and pretend that I didn’t want the gift, but there was no purpose in doing that now. I wanted that stick.

“Thank you, Lord Mormont. This is such a generous gift. I can’t tell you what this means to me.”

He took a step back. “Gift? I didn’t say you could keep it. I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight and look the best that you possibly can. That is why I’ve given you this cane. I’m trusting you with this responsibility, Jon, and I hope that my trust in you will prove to be wise.”

It wouldn’t. “It will, sir. I promise it will.”

“Shall I leave you here, sir?” The chauffeur asked. I nodded back to him. “Here’s fine. Thank you.” 

I didn’t know the man’s name, but I knew that I would have to learn it sooner rather than later. If I was going to parade about London on my future glorious misadventures, I would need a car and he would be my chauffeur. Of course, I would need his assurance that he wouldn’t blab back to Lord Mormont, or even worse, father.

He opened the car door for me and I exited. I watched as the car pulled off, I wanted to be certain that the chauffeur (whose name I didn’t know) didn’t catch me going off and doing some disreputable things.

“Nice cane you got there, mate.” 

I turned my head to the man who said it. He was devilishly handsome, clad in a soldier’s uniform, smoking a cigarette on the street. He had one of those accents that people from families of repute did not have. 

“Thank you.” I responded curtly. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. I didn’t respond. Despite the fact that I said that I wanted to go out and explore the city, the likes of him were not what I had in mind. He might have been wildly attractive, yes, but a man of no repute is a man of no repute.

“Not gonna answer me, huh?” He laughed. “My name’s Robb, if you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.” That was a lie too.

He smirked. “That’s a lie.”

My neck snapped over to him. Had I said it out loud, I was certain that I hadn’t. “Jon.” I muttered back to him. “Jon Stark, but don’t go around telling people that you’ve met me.”

He shrugged. “Don’t you worry baby, I never tell.”

I rolled my eyes. “So are you soldier?”

“Just came back from kicking the Kraut’s ass yesterday.”

I furrowed my brows. “The war’s been over for a year.”

He shrugged. “And? What’s your point?”

I didn’t really have a point, so I just changed the subject. “What are you doing here?”

He raised an eyebrow at me, “What do you me? Haven’t I got the right to be here, same as you?”

The answer to that question really depended on who you asked. “We’re outside of one of the finest gentlemen’s associations in all of Great Britain, what would be doing here?”

He just shook his head. “None of you all know how to talk to people, do you? You all have your heads shoved so far up your own asses that you can’t treat people like they deserve to be treated.” He sighed and continued, “Someone is going to be taking me home tonight. Someone who owes me a lot of money.”

“Oh. Who would that be, may I ask?”

He dropped the cigarette on the sidewalk and smashed it with his boot. “Want to wait in his car?”

“Whose car?” I asked.

“The man I’m meeting obviously! How daft can you be, honestly?” He grabbed my hand and led me into a car. It wasn’t safe, I knew it, but it was the most thrilling thing I had done all year. “What is the man of the owner of this car?” I asked, wanting an answer this time.

“The Marquess of Plymouth, Lord Stannis Baratheon.” Before I could say anything, his hand was on my leg and his lips were on mine. Then, before I could put a stop to it, the door was opened.

I shrieked in fear.

Robb groaned and the man was indeed Stannis Baratheon, the Marquess himself. He gave a sort of cockeyed smile and asked, “What do we have here, Robb?”

Robb shrugged. “Just some toff I’ve picked up off the street. Can we keep him?”

Stannis shrugged. “Sure, if you want. Kiss him again.” And just like that, Robb’s lips returned to mine.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb, Jon, and Stannis in the back of the car.

2\. 

“What is the name of the owner of this car?” I asked, wanting an answer this time.

“The Marquess of Plymouth, Lord Stannis Baratheon.” Before I could say anything, his hand was on my leg and his lips were on mine. Then, before I could put a stop to it, the door was opened.

I shrieked in fear.

Robb groaned and the man was indeed Stannis Baratheon, the Marquess himself. He gave a sort of cockeyed smile and asked, “What do we have here, Robb?”

Robb shrugged. “Just some toff I’ve picked up off the street. Can we keep him?”

Stannis shrugged. “Sure, if you want. Kiss him again.” And just like that, Robb’s lips returned to mine. His lips were rough and they were harsh, but they were also soft. He tasted like cigarettes and chain smoking. “Aye, that’s it, Robb. Now, let me have a taste.”

Robb disconnected our lips and he nodded over to Stannis. “Kiss him, Jon.” Robb’s voice had lost its playful tone and his words were very serious, almost like it was imperative that I followed the instruction that I was given. I turned my neck and looked at Stannis. He wasn’t bad looking, but he wasn’t my type. Not that I had a specific type of man to begin with. But I felt much more comfortable kissing Robb.

Stannis’s cold hands grabbed the back of my neck and connected our lips. I didn’t enjoy kissing him the way that I enjoyed kissing Robb, but he was a powerful man and that in itself was something sexy. He wasn’t affectionate nor was he particularly kind, but he kissed me in a way that was authoritarian. Stannis pulled away and grabbed my hand. He forcefully placed it on his crotch. “Do you know what that is?”

My cheeks turned red from embarrassment and I could hear Robb snickering in the background. “Um, that’s your penis, sir.”

Stannis nodded, his eyes still stone cold. “Yes. And can you tell me why it’s hard?”

Robb’s snickering turned to all out laughter. I shrugged. “Because you’re aroused, sir. I made you aroused.”

“Now tell me, if I told you to pull out my cock and make me ejaculate right here. Would you obey my orders?”

Robb’s laughing came to a halt. “Oh Come on Stannis, give the boy a break. He doesn’t know anything about that. Not yet at least. Don’t bully him just yet.”

Stannis let go of my hand and said to Robb, “He can sleep with you in your room. You’ll have to train him, of course. And I get to be the one to have him first.” Then he turned to me. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you boy?”

I nodded. “Yes sir, I am.”

He nodded. “I knew it. Posh estate boys like you are always virgins. You all like to put up a fight at first, but you all are sluts when given the opportunity. I’m going to take your virginity, but I won’t do that until you have shown yourself to be ready. After that, you will work with Robb and do what he does.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Robb? What do you do?”

Stannis spoke first, “He can show you. He can show you today.”

Robb nodded. “I have an appointment with a certain Mr. Jaime Lannister tonight. He has an estate a few blocks from here. He’d be happy to entertain us. I won’t let him put his hands on you that I swear. But he’ll expect you to make conversation with him and you will have to kiss him, but clearly that’s a strong suit of yours. ”

Stannis nodded. “It’s agreed then. Come straight home when you’re finished. Is that understood?”

Robb nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Then Stannis turned to me. “Mr. Jaime Lannister’s father is the wealthiest man in all of Great Britain, save maybe the King. If you go to his son’s estate and misbehave, the consequences will prove…severe. Is that understood?”

I gulped and nodded, “Yes, I understand sir.”

Stannis nodded curtly and tapped the top of the car to let the chauffeur know to stop driving. The chauffeur pulled over and Stannis cocked his head to the side. “Alright boys. On your way.”


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Robb lets Jon meet Jaime, he gives him a wicked task.

“But Stannis said that we are to go to Mr. Lannister’s house. Why would be stop in a church first?”

Robb smirked at me. He put his finger up to his lips in a shushing manner. He grabbed my hand and led me to the side of the church. “First off, you shouldn’t refer to him as Mr. Lannister. That will only turn him off. His name is Jaime and he likes to be referred to as such. Second, we’re going to fulfil a certain fantasy of his.” Robb paused, then corrected. “Well I’m going to fulfil a certain fantasy of his and you’re going to make it happen.”

I raised my eyebrow. “Oh is that the case? How will I help?”

Robb smirked. “Well you see, Jaime has always had a fantasy about fucking in church.”

I was disgusted. “What sort of lowlife would dare desecrate God’s house?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic. But to answer your question, Jaime is a very rich lowlife and therefore his requests are obeyed.”

I shrugged. “Well fine for him then. But what does that have to do with me?”

Robb just smiled and shook his head. “Well you see, the pastors and vicars and priests don’t particularly care how much money you do or don’t have. They are all about personal favors. So I need you to go in there and distract Father Waters. He’s relatively young and good looking. He’ll be amenable to you, I swear it. Just go in there and sit in the pew with him. Talk to him a bit and just go for it.”

I was honestly appalled. He wanted me to proposition a pastor in a church so he could have sex with his …. customer in the same church? It was honestly beyond unethical. I shook my head. “I’m not doing that. Besides, Stannis is the one who’s going to take my virginity. Not some random pastor.”

Robb’s smile fell off his face. “Jon, go in there and do as I say. You’ll only be making it worse for yourself if you disobey me. If I tell Stannis that you’ve been troublesome this early then who knows what he’ll do to you. He might choose to be extra rough when he takes you or he might even punish you with even worse consequences.”

I was taken aback by Robb’s sudden change in demeanor. “Well how would he punish if he knew that I had lost my virginity to a pastor and not to him?”

Robb grabbed my arm and dragged me to the doorstep of the church. “You’re not going to have sex with him. Just go in there and get the job done.” Before I could respond, he pushed me through the doors. I took two fingers and plunged them into the Holy Water. I looked around and saw a dark haired man sitting in a pew near the back of the church. I took a deep breath, requested God’s forgiveness for the grave sin that I was about to commit, and then I went and sat next to the man.

“Are you Father Waters?” I asked quietly. 

The man turned his head towards me. He was handsome enough, but not nearly as handsome as Robb though. He nodded and asked. “I am Father Waters, but you may call me Gendry. That is my name and I find it helps people express themselves to me better.”

I bit my lip and gave him the most seductive face possible. “But I live calling you Father Waters. It makes me hot.”

He was certainly shocked by what I had said and his facial expression showed it: his eyes were wide open and his mouth dropped. He quickly shook off the shock and proceeded with his questioning. “Well if you prefer to call me Father Waters you may do so. How can I help you?”

I bit my lip. “I’d like to tell you my sins, father, in hopes that I may be closer with God and be forgiven of all my fast impurties.”

He seemed to like that. “That’s very good of you. Come, tell them then.”

I moved even closer to him, so that our thighs touched. He took a deep breath, a breath so deep and heavy that it let me know that he was aroused. I looked down at his trousers and there was a noticeable bulge there. He was aroused, but not enough to succumb to me yet.

“I’d like to confess to my extreme lust. Every morning I have to take a hand to myself, just to keep myself from exploding later. I often think about what it would be like to touch a man. I want to touch and be touched by a man. Please Father. Tell me what to do.”

I looked over and his cock was fully hard. I could see it plain and well. He gulped and responded in a mousey voice. “You’d like to be with a man?”

He looked terribly aghast, but I decided that was a good thing. “Oh yes, Father. It is my biggest dream in the entire world. I want to touch a man and be touched by a man. There is nothing more that I want. It is my greatest aspiration. Do you think me a whore, Father?”

His breathing was deep and his eyes were dark with lust. He wanted to take right in the pew. I watched him bit the inside of his cheek. “No, you’re not a whore. Not yet. But you have the tendencies of a whore. You’re a whore in the making.”

I smiled. My own cock was hard too. I was filled with lust and my heart was beating so quickly I was frightened that it might fall out of my chest. “Do you think that’s bad? To be a whore in the making?”

He shook his head profusely. “No, of course not. The only thing that’s bad about it is that you are yet to achieve your calling. God gives everyone a gift and yours is whoring. You must accomplish your destiny.”

Suddenly, I felt myself slide on to my knees. I was shocked at myself, really I was. Had I been so horny all this time that I would let a pastor enjoy me? Apparently the answer was yes. I placed my hand on his cock and he groaned. “May I, Father? It’s only right. God will smile upon us: I will accomplish my destiny and you will help me.”

He nodded. “Yes, go ahead.”

I roughly pulled his trousers down and released his fat cock. It looked so big and wide and it was dripping with precum. I wrapped my hand firmly around him and started pumping up and down. “Mm, fuck. Yes, keep going.” I moved my head closer to the penis so I could watch the way his balls bounced as I fisted his cock. Then, I put one of the balls in my mouth. At that, I found a hand on my head. “God yes. You know what you’re doing. Fuck yes.” He stood up and pulled his trousers completely down. I placed his cock into my mouth completely and that elicited a loud moan from him. While I sucked his cock, he bent over and began pushing down my trousers as well. He grabbed my butt cheeks and massaged them one by one. I stood up and bent over across the pew, then I spread my legs wide open. “Take me Father. Please.” A soft grunt was heard from him and I could feel the head of his cock at my sphincter when the doors to the church sprang open.

Suddenly Robb and an older man (who I assumed was Jaime) entered. They set their eyes on us and erupted into laughter. I pulled my trousers up as fast as I could and Father Storms did the same. Then, the horny Father Waters ran out of the church. Neither Jaime nor Robb seemed to pay any mind to it.

Jaime nudged Robb and asked, “This is the virgin that you told me about? He had himself bent over a church pew like a common whore, ready to be fucked by a man of the cloth. A true whore, he is.”

Jaime had his right arm wrapped around Robb, who was wearing a pretty cocky face at the moment. “Come here boy.” Jaime called. I sheepishly walked over to him. Jaime immediately kissed me. “Robb says your name is Jon Stark. Are you at all related to Eddard Stark?”

I rose an eyebrow, “You know my father?”

Jaime broke into uncontrollable laughter. “You are the son of the most honourable Eddard Stark? This day just keeps getting better and better.” Jaime then took hold of my butt and grabbed each cheek individually. “You have a very nice butt, if I do say so myself. You also have such a pretty face. I would fuck you every second of the day. You would my mistress. Would you like that?”

I didn’t know quite how to respond to that, so I turned to Robb for help. He intervened, “Stannis hasn’t tested him out yet and you know how the process works. You and Stannis will have to talk about that?”

Jaime’s eyes snapped over to Robb. Robb looked very sure of himself and he knew he was correct. Jaime brushed back a lock of Robb’s hair and asked, “Would you like to fuck Jon as well? He is a pretty boy. Seeing you Robb, fucking Jon, it would be a masterpies. Wouldn’t you like that Robb?”

Robb slowly nodded. “Of course I would like that. I’d be daft not to. I would do anything to stick my cock inside him.”

Jaime smiled and turned to me. “And you Jon? Would you like for Robb to plow you with his cock?”

Of course I wanted Robb to fuck me. But I didn’t want to give Robb the satisfaction of knowing that I wanted him to fuck me. But I also didn’t want to lie to Jaime. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want Robb to fuck me.”

Jaime nodded and then commanded. “Robb, kiss Jon.” Robb made his way over to me and kissed me. His hands roamed all over my body and I stuck my hand in his trousers and grabbed his cock. I started jerking it back and forth. I felt like such a whore. It was marvelous.

Then Robb pulled back. “Can I fuck him?”

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “No. I’ll ask Stannis for the both of you. Until, neither of you touch each other. Got that?”

We both nodded. Jaime smiled and informed, “Give each other a kiss for the road.” Robb leaned over and planted a quick peck on my lips. Then, we left.

Jaime walked ahead of us while the two of us trailed behind him. Robb leaned over and whispered, “Were you really going to let that pastor fuck you? In a church pew?”

I shrugged. “So? You wanted to fuck me in the church? What’s the difference?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “You and I both know that’s not the same thing. Besides, we both know that we were only joking around.”

My head snapped. “What?”

He shrugged. “This is the life we live. This is how we live, we give them what they want. If Jaime wants to believe that we want each other, then let him believe it. It would be good for us to live with Jaime as his mistresses. He’d be a lot kinder than Stannis is.”

I was gobsmacked. Robb didn’t want me the same way I wanted him. I couldn’t muster up the words to say anything, so I just nodded. Robb wrapped his arm around, but it wasn’t in a loving way. It was friendly, brotherly. “Don’t you worry Jon, I promise that I’ll take perfectly good care of you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I’ll watch out for you and you do the same for me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	4. 4.

4.

Stannis’s estate was in Belgravia, large and stately, and imposing, just like Stannis himself. Jaime had walked us to the estate, thinking himself some noble knight for escorting his little whores home. Robb had keys to the house (because why not?) 

The inside of Stannis’s estate was cold and dark, which was unsurprising. Robb said, “I’ll take the both of you to Stannis’s office. He’ll certainly want to hear what’s happened today.”

I bit my lip. “Do you think Stannis will be upset with my behavior today?”

Robb laughed then shrugged. “Possibly. He might be annoyed that you behaved like such a slut, but he also might be turned on by it. Neither would be particularly good for you.”

Robb turned around and continued to walk up the stairs. Jaime wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled at me. “Don’t worry, gorgeous. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Then he added. “Well that’s not exactly true. He’ll still want to fuck you first.”

My neck snapped over to him. “I don’t want him to fuck me. I want you.”

Jaime smirked. “I know you do, baby.” He grabbed my ass and slapped it. “And you’ll have some sooner or later.”

Robb was standing at the top of the stairs rolled his eyes at Jaime and me. “Are you two going to come up the stairs or are you going to suck each other’s cocks?”

Jaime took his hand off my ass and we both made our way up the stairs. Robb led us to the door to Stannis’s office. Robb gingerly knocked on it. “Stannis? It’s Robb.”

A firm, “Come in.”

Robb opened the door and entered, with Jaime and myself following after him. Stan is was sitting behind a grand wooden desk, dressed only in a robe. 

Stannis nodded at me and remarked. “Hello there Jon.”

“Hi.” I returned.

Stannis stood to shake Jaime’s hand. “Mr. Lannister. What reason have you come?”

Jaime nodded to him in return. “Stannis.” He began. “I’d like to take Jon and Robb.”

“What?” Stannis remarked. “Robb is my special boy and as for Jon, I’ve not even had him yet.”

Jaime shrugged at that. “Well you’ll have to be sure to fuck Jon as soon as possible. Robb and I walked in on him and a pastor. The vicar’s cock was dangerously close to his sweet hole. A minute later and he wouldn’t be a virgin anymore.”

Stannis gasped. Robb smirked and I felt my entire face go red. “Jon. Is that true?”

I nodded. “I’m sorry Stannis. But you have to believe I hadn’t intended to behave that way. Something came over me. I am shocked with myself.”

Stannis shook his head. “I should take you over my knee and spank you like you deserve.” His face softened and then remarked. “I knew you were a whore, from the minute I laid my eyes upon you, I knew it. You have done nothing that is not in your nature. I was mistaken to allow you out before I had my way with you.”

Stannis’s eyes turned back to Jaime. “The answer is no. Robb is my favorite. And as for Jon, he’s going to be the greatest whore that London has ever seen.” Stannis paused and thought for a minute, then continued. “However, I would allow you to have Jon and Robb for a short while, in a few months from now. In the meantime, you can have one of my others: Theon, Satin, Loras, or Tommen.”

Jaime simply shook his head. “No. I’ll be most abliged to wait a short while.”

Stannis nodded. “As you wish. Robb, be sure to show Mr. Lannister our. As for you Jon, you have a seat.”

I sent a sad look over to Jaime and Robb but they both shrugged at me as they left. I had a seat as Stannis instructed. He stared at me for a bit and then remarked. “When you were with the pastor, what was going through your pretty little head?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. It was this breaking point of extreme lust. I’ve never felt so….horny before. I wanted him to fuck me in the church, it was almost as if I needed it, like I would die without it.”

Stannis raised his eye. “You were so overcome with lust, you would have let yourself be fucked in a church pew? In front of God Himself?”

I nodded. “I’m ashamed of myself, truly I am. But I was so horny. In fact, I still am.”

Stannis laughed at that. “Stand and strip totally naked. Now.”

I gulped but did as I was told. I stripped totally naked. It was so cold too and I felt like such a whore. But at the same time, it was sort of liberating, in a weird sort of way.

“You have such a fine figure. Come here boy.” I walked over to him. He grabbed me and slammed me across the table. He untied his robe and exposed his cock. Then he stuck his finger inside me. “You’re such a slut, Jon. I know what whores like you need. I’ll treat you just as you need, sweet boy. I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

He pulled his finger out of me and replaced it with his cock. He groaned and I gasped loudly. “Ahh that’s it.” He told me as he thrust in and out of me. “Nice virgin hole. Tight and wet, that’s how I like it baby.”

He continued thrusting roughly inside of me. I was a hot, moaning mess. He was so deep inside me. Stannis leaned down and kissed me. “Every single night for here on, I’m going to fuck you. You’ll eat your dinner, wash yourself, then I’ll fuck you.”

He groaned deeply. “I’m going to come. I’m going to put my cum deep in your little hole.” He came deep inside me. He pulled out and laid a kiss on my cheek. “You’re a fantastic little whore. Men would pay millions for a chance to fuck your hole. Little whore.” He tied his robe again. “Go on now. You can leave.” Then he added. “But don’t put your clothes back on. Find Robb. He’ll find you some clothes.”

I exited the room in total shame. I was completely naked, with cum dripping down the side of my leg. I closed the door behind me and went to find Robb.

It wasn’t too difficult. He was standing in a corridor near the entrance. He smirked upon sight of me. “He fucked you good then, huh?”

I nodded. Robb walked over to me and kissed me. He whispered, “No matter how many times he fucks you, you’re still mine.” He grabbed my cock and started stroking me. “Did he finish you?”

I shook my head. Robb grunted. “Selfish bastard.” Robb kissed my neck and roughly jerked me off. “Robb. I’m going to cum.”

“Cum then.”

Then my cum splattered onto the floor. I was completely out of breath and leaning against him. He kissed my cheek. He picked me up bridal style and smiled. “Come on now. Let’s find you something more to wear.”

“Ok.” I breathed out. 

“Ok.” He repeated to me.


End file.
